Unforgettable
by Kinkajouu
Summary: “Well, this wasn’t how I expected our first to be.” Oneshot.


+ "Well, this wasn't how I expected our first to be." Oneshot.

+ Warnings: Nothing, really.

+ Disclaimer: I own it not.

+ A/N: So, this is for the Max/Mariam contest AzikaRue391 is holding. I hope this is good enough for the contest, lol.

* * *

**Unforgettable**

A first date never goes completely to plan. For Max and Mariam, their first date went worse than they could have ever possibly imagined. But, it was also one of the best times of their lives, and they would never forget it for as long as they lived.

Max could still remember how nervous he was that morning, trying to do his hair and only succeeding in making it stick up in various directions even more. He knew that Mariam didn't mind that, but he had wanted to make an effort.

Mariam had also been feeling very nervous. Not just because it was her very first date with Max, but she also had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She just _knew_ that something was going to go wrong. Nevertheless, she had gotten ready, had no disastrous moments with her hair or her clothes, and went to meet Max where they had arranged to meet.

The two hadn't really thought about what they were going to do. What do you do on a first date? Go see a movie? Go for a meal? Max decided that they could go to a cute little cafe. Hell, he had no other better ideas, and a serious lack of money. Max could remember suggesting this to Mariam, who also had no other suggestions, and she agreed to it.

They both remembered walking down the street, towards the bank where Max needed to get some money out from. They were holding each others' hand loosely, trying to ignore the glares and tuts from the little old ladies they passed, who complained of the 'young 'uns these days'.

Everything started to go wrong when they approached the bank.

Max was about to use the cash machine outside, but stopped when he and Mariam both heard the alarm bells go off inside. There was a lot of shouting, and people running out of the front doors of the bank, screaming. Max and Mariam had looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They had expected the unexpected, but a bank robbery? _Seriously_?

After a few minutes, the bank robbers came out of the bank, waving their guns around, and holding a few sacks full of cash. In the distance, they could hear the sirens of the police cars, and knew they couldn't get away with all of the cash they were holding. As they barged past Max and Mariam, they had shoved a bag of cash into Max's arms, lightening their own load slightly, before pegging it down the street and away.

When the police had turned up, they aimed their guns at Max and Mariam, yelling for Max to drop the cash, which he did. They both couldn't believe it. The police thought that _they_ had just robbed the bank! As the police yelled for them to get down on the ground, Mariam had thought that someone might shout out to the police, saying they'd got the wrong people, but no one did. The public just stood, pointing and watching as the police moved in, handcuffed Max and Mariam, and drove them away to the station.

"I cannot believe this is happening!" Mariam had said, angrily kicking the side of the van they were in the back of.

Max had kept quiet. Mostly because he was too angry to actually say anything. He knew that if he'd opened his mouth, all sorts of profanities would've come out, and then he and Mariam really would have been in trouble.

When they got to the station, they were roughly pulled out of the van, and into the foyer. They were checked in, before being put in a holding cell. They had both shouted their innocence, but it fell on deaf ears. How could the police be so _stupid_?!

"I really cannot believe this is happening!"

"Mariam, calm down... when the police talk to the bankers and witnesses, they'll realise it wasn't us. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Mariam had thrown out her bottom lip in a pout, and sat down on the bench in the cell, leaning against the wall. Max sat next to her as close as possible to give a bit of reassurance, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. It was a good thing he had grown in the past few years; otherwise she wouldn't have been able to lean against him.

"I just knew something bad would happen," Mariam said.

"Well, it is us... things never go to plan," Max replied, chuckling.

Mariam had nudged him in the side, and kicked him in the ankle. She began to giggle, too, even though there had been nothing remotely funny about the situation. The two stopped their laughing, and both had let out a sigh.

Both could remember how bored they were in that cell. They had just been sat there, waiting for someone to walk in and say, "sorry, we got the wrong people. You can go now." No one had come to interview them, and their tempers had begun to rise again after an hour and a half of being sat in that cell.

"Max..." Mariam could remember that it was her starting the best moment of that day.

"Yes, Mariam?"

"Do you think anything good will come out of this day?"

"I'm sure it will... once we get out of here."

"I want something good to happen now, though."

"Like what? An officer to walk in and let us go?"

Mariam lifted her head, and looked into Max's eyes. Max had known that Mariam was planning something. She always looked like that when she was plotting. She had slowly moved her head forward, and Max felt himself move forward unconsciously towards Mariam. He had been hoping for an officer to walk in during the entire time they had been in that cell – now he hoped that no one would walk in.

Their lips met, and fireworks began going off in Max's head. His brain had been screaming at him, and he fought hard to try and regain control of his mind whilst at the same time kissing Mariam back. The kiss didn't last long, but to them it felt like it had lasted years.

"Well, this wasn't how I expected our first kiss to be," Max had said.

The two had burst into laughter, and at that moment, the police officers walked in, apologising profusely about 'getting the wrong people'. The actual robbers had been tracked down and arrested, and were caught on CCTV. The witnesses gave descriptions of the robbers, and the police realised that Max and Mariam really were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

When Max and Mariam had finally been released and were free to go, they didn't know what to do with themselves. They left the police station, and headed back towards the bank, so Max could take out some money so they could go to that cafe, but really, nothing could beat being arrested on their first date.

* * *

+ A/N: Erm, yeah... this might be rubbish, because things have happened IRL, so my mind hasn't been 100% on fictions. I hope it's okay, though.


End file.
